


A Quiet Moment

by BlessedMasochist



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedMasochist/pseuds/BlessedMasochist
Summary: The dust has settled for the time being, but there's time for a quick break isn't there?A short prequel to set the stage for ‘Nothing’s Shocking’ [5x08] because I couldn’t find nice lengthy moment to give Ed and Oswald some alone time during the events between their reunion in 'Pena Dura’ [5x05], Ed’s mind control in '13 Stitches’ [5x06] and Oswald still running around with Selina in 'Ace Chemicals’ [5x07]. (For some reason I have an overwhelming compulsion to make sure most of my fanfic fits into the canon storyline so I can pretend its happening while the show is following the other characters)





	A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the inactivity- I got swallowed up by Good Omens and am in the process of getting myself back into an Oswald mindset to continue Becoming the Penguin (you can expect a new chapter of that by the end of the week, I think)

Ed wasn’t quite the same after being subjected to Hugo Strange’s experimentation. His mind was his greatest, his only possession, and to his horror someone had found a way to take that away too. If you were meeting Edward for the first time you never would guess something was amiss, but Oswald wasn’t a stranger; his words came more slowly, fine motor skills still recovering from both the invasive procedure and the damaging electric shock that followed.

Edward wanted to begin work on the submarine immediately, having been easily convinced by Oswald to join him in his escape, but was met with resistance and redirected from his work station. He found himself seated in a chair by the fire with a cup of tea, and for a brief moment he closed his eyes and found himself in the Van Dahl manor- it was the night after the Red Hood Gang had been thwarted and Butch exposed for a traitor, Oswald fretting over him as he recovered from the attempted strangling. Though it hadn’t felt it at the time, things were simpler then, they had been on top of the world together… Now the world seemed to be ending.

He tried to ignore the persistent throbbing ache in his head and the slobbering dog at his feet, accepting the unwanted affection for the time being, as his namesake seemed infuriatingly taken with him. Opening his eyes, he stared in to the fire, brown eyes holding a golden glow as he quietly pondered the future. He had never felt a particular allegiance to the city, but he knew its value to the man that was currently pacing the tiled floor behind a row of books, muttering to himself. Edward couldn’t suppress an amused smile, recalling the habit from his days as Chief of Staff in a quiet lament. After everything that happened between them, would there be a chance to recapture that level of coherency?

“Oswald take a break,” he called out weakly, finally turning to look at the other man as he brushed his hair from his eyes, “You’ll wear out your leg if you keep that up.”

Oswald opened his mouth to retaliate, then closed it again as he slowed to a stop. How long had it been since someone had cared for him in that way? He was always careful to conceal his weakness around the other Rogues, only Edward knew the full extent of his injury, how his body ached perpetually. Silently, he limped to the chair opposite and sank down, Edward the Dog immediately vacating his place atop Ed’s feet to scramble at Oswald’s legs until he was heaved up into his lap with a grunt.

“Who’s my boy?” he murmured, corners of his eyes crinkling happily as the dog lapped at his fingers and settled in warmly. “How is your head?” he asked suddenly, looking up at Edward with faintly concealed concern, fidgeting with the studded collar beneath his fingertips.

“Still doesn’t feel right,” Edward sighed, unable to elaborate further.

“I’m so sorry Ed…” Oswald replied sadly, unable to shirk the guilt he felt for subjecting the other man to such torturous experimentation. “Hugo Strange will pay for all he has done.”

[ **IF YOU LIKE MY WORK, PLEASE CONSIDER A DONATION!** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2F1446FF0JCQ5X9%23&t=Y2YyMzhiODNhNzY2YjE0NjZhYTBlY2IxNGJkMWY1NDU4ZTI1ZjgwYyw3ZHZNV29QRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AeaHQfy_K-591dBDBRMHtLA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fitsthepenguin.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186163496524%2Fa-quiet-moment&m=1)


End file.
